The Weapons Test
by purplecat41877
Summary: Splinter decides to test the turtles to determine who will get which weapon assigned to them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine. Please do not sue and no flames.

**The Weapons Test**

The 12 year old turtles were in the dojo waiting for Splinter. They had been training with ninja weapons for the past two months and were each looking forward to getting a ninja weapon assigned to them.

Just then, Splinter entered the dojo and the turtles formed a line. Splinter had the turtles work on katas and weapons practice for the next half hour.

"We will do the weapons test an hour after dinner later," Splinter said. "You may do as you wish in the lair and you may not take any of the weapons from the dojo."

The turtles nodded in agreement. Then they bowed to Splinter and raced out of the dojo.

* * *

After dinner, the turtles were hanging out in the entertainment area. Raph decided to have Mikey do a favor for him.

"Mikey, I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it, Raph?"

"I want you to get the sais from the dojo and bring them to me so I can practice with them."

Donny and Leo were shocked by what they just heard. They couldn't believe that Raph was trying to get Mikey to break a serious rule.

"No, Raph, I won't do it," Mikey said firmly and Donny and Leo were relieved.

"You're such a baby," Raph said angrily.

"I'm not a baby," Mikey said, the floodgates opening.

"Raph, that was completely uncalled for!" Leo said sharply.

"He's the biggest baby in the world!" Raph retorted.

"STOP CALLING ME A BABY!" Mikey screamed and then latched onto Donny and broke down completely. Donny wrapped his arms around Mikey and gently rubbed his shell.

Realizing that he went too far, Raph went over to Mikey, put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Sorry, Mikey."

Mikey pushed Raph away and screamed, "GO AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Mikey buried his face in Donny's shoulder and broke down completely again. Raph stood there as he watched Donny try to calm Mikey down.

Just then, Splinter entered wanting to know what was going on. Leo spilled out the whole story and Mikey and Donny released each other.

"The four of you have to respect each other," Splinter said. "All of you have different strengths and weaknesses which can be used against your enemies and to help each other out when needed. Also, it is time for your weapons test. Please report to the dojo while I gather the necessary items."

The turtles headed for the dojo and waited for Splinter. Several minutes later, Splinter entered with a big box and put in on the floor. He opened it and there were katanas, sais, bos, and nunchucks inside. The turtles waited patiently for the test to begin.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

"I will be watching all of you to see which weapon will best suit you," Splinter said. "We will start with the katanas."

Splinter got 4 sets of katanas out of the box and gave a set to each turtle. Then he told them to start the katana part of the test.

Splinter watched the turtles as they did their katana test. All of them were good but one stood out.

A few minutes later, Splinter had the turtles turn over the katanas which they did. Then he gave a pair of sais to each turtle and told them to start the sai part of the test.

Splinter watched the turtles do their sai test. Like the katana test, all of them were good but one was superior.

A few minutes later, Splinter had the turtles turn over the sais which they did. Then he gave a bo to each turtle and told them to start the bo part of the test.

Splinter watched as the turtles did their bo test. Like the katana and sai tests, all of them were good but one was excelling.

A few minutes later, Splinter had the turtles turn over the bos which they did. Then he gave a pair of nunchucks to each turtle and told them to start the nunchuck part of the test.

Splinter watched the turtles take the nunchuck test. Like the other tests, all of them were good but one was amazing and he collected the nunchucks from each turtle a few minutes later.

"I will prepare the weapons before I present them to you," Splinter said. "Please stay here to await the results of the test."

Splinter picked up the box and left the dojo and the turtles decided to work on katas. Splinter came back with the box several minutes later and the turtles formed a line.

"This is it," Donny said.

"I'm really nervous," Mikey said.

Splinter selected a set of katanas with a belt. He went over to Leo and handed him the items which he accepted.

"Leonardo, I give you the katanas," Splinter said and Leo put on the belt with the katanas.

Leo and Splinter bowed to each other and then Splinter got a pair of sais and a belt from the box. He went over to Raph and handed him the items which he accepted.

"Raphael, I give you the sais," Splinter said and Raph put on the belt with the sais.

Raph and Splinter bowed to each other and then Splinter selected a bo with a belt from the box. He went over to Donny and handed him the items which he accepted.

"Donatello, I give you the bo," Splinter said and Donny put on the belt with the bo.

Donny and Splinter bowed to each other and then Splinter got a pair of nunchucks with a belt out of the box. He went over to Mikey and handed him the items which he accepted.

"Michelangelo, I give you the nunchucks," Splinter said and Mikey put on the belt with the nunchucks and the two of them bowed to each other.

"All of you will use your assigned weapons in training," Splinter explained. "When you are out of the lair, you must have your weapon with you at all times. Also, you may keep your weapons in your room if you decide. You may now do as you wish."

The turtles rushed out of the dojo. Splinter moved the box to one corner of the dojo.

* * *

Later that night, Mikey and Donny were spending time in their bedroom. Just then, Leo and Raph appeared in the doorway.

"We came to see if you wanted to have a sleepover," Leo explained.

"Sure," Donny said.

"Mikey, sorry for calling you a baby earlier," Raph apologized. "I realized that I was out of line. You were just following a serious rule."

"I forgive you," Mikey said.

Raph went over to Mikey and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a couple minutes later.

Eventually, Mikey and Donny got in one bed and Leo and Raph got in the other. All of the turtles said good night to each other. Mikey and Donny snuggled up together and so did Leo and Raph. Then the turtles fell asleep.

The End


End file.
